Sailor V Vs Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger
by Quilliam Fyre
Summary: When Aino Minako, a.k.a. Sailor V, is assigned to find the source of a mysterious power flux, she will find there's more than one hero in the fight.


Disclaimer: You recognize something, I don't own it.

An AMD Production

Bishoujo Senshi Sailor V

Vs

Kyoryu Sentai Zyranger

Part I

Aino Minako leaned against the railing, slumping as she watched the tennis match. Yawning a bit, the girl leaned back to stretch her arms out. "Artemis," she whined, whacking the cat in his head as he watched the green tennis ball bounce back and forth. He winced, rubbing the back of his head with a paw.

"Mina, I told you already!" He went back to watching the game, looking quite stern as he did. "Boss said that there was another girl here with a mysterious energy flux, much like yours when you transform. He's been finding these patterns over the past few months, with similar energy patterns over the years." His eyes followed the ball, bouncing as it hit the ground. The ref blew the whistle, signaling the end of the round. A young girl on the court, dressed all in white with the exception of her pink hair- and wristbands, smiled. So far, she had been winning her matches. After this one, the girl would move on to the finals.

Minako tilted her head a bit, watching the girl as she did her stretches, preparing for the next match. "Wow," she uttered, blinking lightly. "I wonder how she keeps her hair so shiny." The white cat rolled his eyes, scratching behind his ear with his paw. "I mean," she said, trying to cover, "that's obviously a sign something's up."

The Mauian chuckled, squinting his eyes. "Exactly," he answered. "You're training is really showing through. It's obvious that this is your destiny." The girl grinned at her guide, looking back up to watch the rest of the match.

* * *

The whistle blew once more, signaling the end of the game. Mei's face lit up, smiling to the audience as she accepted her trophy. Dropping her racket onto the clay court, she ran up to Barza, giving him a great big hug.

"I did it," she exclaimed, brimming with energy. Her high-pitched voice squeaked as she received a hug back, the old man laughing. "I can't wait to tell the others! Not like they'd care, or anything."

"Nonsense," Barza quipped, slugging Mei lightly on her shoulder. "They just couldn't make it. I'm sure they'll be just as excited when they find out." The old elf patted the princess on the back, trying to help reassure her. "How about I take you out for ice cream, hm? To celebrate!" He clapped his hands, rubbing them together as he imagined the treat in store. "Yum!"

The girl laughed a bit, nodding. "Alright," she said, setting her prize down. "Let me go get changed quick. I'll meet you out front." The elf nodded, and Mei walked into the building.

* * *

Minako, who was distracted by checking out the 'hunky' blue-haired coach, would soon give Artemis a cold glare when he continuously prodded her with a claw. She then saw where he was pointing to: The girl's locker room.

"No, no, no, no, no!" Mina shook her head furiously in protest. "I am not going in there with you! You just want to see the other girls changing!" When that accusation was confirmed by the small nosebleed Artemis formed, Minako gave him a bigger one with her fist, soon walking off to the back of the building.

Once the coast was clear, she took out her small, crescent-shaped compact, and with a quick shout of "Crescent Moon Power," the Aino Minako the world knew had soon become tennis champ, Mina Jean King. The girl gave a quick victory sign for the cameras outside, soon walking into the changing room.

Mina twirled her racket in her hand, whistling as she observed the other girls. They all went to either her school or Azabu-Juuban. She waved to some of them, totally forgetting that they wouldn't recognize her. Just as she was about the turn, someone ran into her left side, knocking Mina down.

"Oh! I'm so sorry," the other girl said, extending a hand to Mina. "I wasn't looking where I was going! I've never been such a klutz before…" Minako looked up at the girl, who wore her black hair in two small pigtails on the side, with the rest falling freely in the back. What was most odd about her was her choice of dress – the girl wore a pink and purple jacket, very old in style but looking brand new, and a pair of white shorts, adorned by a black belt with a golden, octagonal buckle with a "Z" on it.

It took her a while, but Mina smiled, nodding and taking the girl's hand. "Thank you. It's okay, I can relate." Her ponytail bobbed up and down as she giggled. "My name's Aino Minako. You were great out there, congratulations." The black-haired girl smiled, nodding and giggling as well, her white teeth shining.

"I'm Mei," she said, slipping her hands into her back pockets. "It's nice to meet you, Minako." Mei looked up and down at Mina's odd tennis outfit. "I don't remember… were you in the tournament?" Mina was about to answer, when her pen started beeping.

"Ano, excuse me," she whispered, walking into a stall in the bathroom. Minako pulled out a small pen from her shirt, holding it up to her mouth. "This is Mina."

* * *

High in her palace on the moon, the witch Bandora stood on her balcony, watching the events on the planet below through her telescope. Griffozer, her right hand man, walked up next to her, wrapping his fingers on the hilt of his sword. As his mistress started to cackle, a small grin formed on the griffin's face.

"Finally," she sighed, standing up to look at the blue orb in full, "I will get my revenge. For Kai…"

To Be Continued…

**Author's Note:** This story was written for the Suburban Senshi Expanded Universe. This is where fans of Suburban Senshi could contribute to that world. This particular story takes place during the era known as "The Dark Kingdom". This is just the first in a series of Senshi/Sentai team-up stories I plan on writing. So, please tell me what you think! And if you're interested in finding out what Suburban Senshi is, check out http/suburbansenshi. 


End file.
